


Unchaining Memories

by spoke



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kh_drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exploration of what could have been done with Namine's powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unchaining Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Orginally written for lettersandliars, in the 2011 round of kh_drabble's gift exchange.

He’s never seen Larxene’s eyes this hard. She’s laughing as she dances out of the chakram’s path, but there’s a snarl to the sound. “You... traitor! What were you even _thinking_ , siding with the witch?”

 _Yeah, like I’d ever tell you about that._ Ultimately, it wouldn’t matter - he’d never been much for telling the truth, even when he had a heart. Instead he gives his best knife-edged grin. “Maybe if you can _beat_ me, you’ll find out!”

She always had the best shriek.

***

He watches the moon that is his, vibrant and ever-growing Kingdom Hearts, and thinks nothing of the time. Behind him, the city is nearly alive with the sounds of battle, but it hardly matters.

Roxas stands before him, in the clothes he had originally appeared in. Riku stands at his right, Namine to his left. “Xemnas.”

“Number Thirteen. What is your purpose here?”

Roxas glares and starts forward, stopping at a touch of Namine’s hand. It’s Riku who answers.“We’re here to destroy you, Xemnas.”

“Really.” he murmurs, and it’s not the young men with their keyblades that stop him moving forward, but a fire in Namine’s eyes that he’d never seen before.

“Hello, Xemnas.” she says softly, and for a moment her hair shades into red. “Xehanort.”

He hisses in shock then, feeling her power directed at himself for the first time. This time it was Riku and Roxas who stopped him moving forward, standing before her.

Within moments, he is unable to move himself, lost in the sea of memories that Namine is pulling up from the depths. Things he had half convinced himself he did not remember, because he did not understand, rise to consume him. “Why...” he tries, but it becomes difficult to think, not knowing who he

“Our home, Xemnas. She was born there, and I was born in the ruins, and you!” Through the haze he sees her again, glowing in the light of Kingdom Hearts. It can only be that she is still connected to Kairi’s heart that lets her do this, gives her this kind of power.

“Princess...”

“Princesses become queens, Xehanort.”

***

She’s in the secret place again, staring at the walls and trying to remember. Her hand has just lifted to the walls, almost touching the drawing of herself and the boy she can’t remember, when she hears a small noise. Just a little sound, as if something had shifted, so she isn’t expecting much when she turns around.

There’s a girl standing there, in front of a door she’s never seen, and it’s almost like looking into a mirror that’s fogged over. But she knows her, too, in a way she’s never felt before.

She smiles.

“Hello, Namine.”


End file.
